Unlovable
by InvestInLove
Summary: ."No one will ever love you again. You're unlovable, Brooke. Remember that." Angsty Brooke oneshot!


**My first shot at OTH and I'm not quite sure how it's going to go. All I know is that the idea hit at about 1:00 in the morning and I was determined to write it. Just some thing to make it clear, nothing in/after 4 Years, 6 Months, 2 Days happened and when Lucas asked Peyton to marry him in I Forgot To Remember To Forget, she said yes. And I know that Chase is totally OOC, but that's who she was with at the end of season 4, so I didn't know who else to put her with because I really didn't want to bring in an outside character.**

* * *

It had been two years since she had seen any of them. Peyton, Lucas, Haley, Nathan. But they had all gotten back together that night for The Wedding Of The Century: Lucas and Peyton.

She had to play her part: supportive best friend, bridesmaid. But there was the undeniable feeling of not being totally over Lucas that stopped her from letting herself be truly happy for her best friend.

It was at the reception that she sat now, sitting on the sidelines, watching everyone around her laugh and talk and smile, paying no attention to her.

The music that played was all upbeat, happy, pop. Or even worse, the romantic slow songs. It all made her stomach churn. If there was ever a time for Peyton's angry rock, it was then.

Everything was perfect. Everyone was happy. Everyone but her.

After high school, she had made the worst decision of her life. Instead of pursuing her dreams, she let Clothes Over Bros rest on the back burner, and had left with Chase.

At first, it was perfect. She was happy, happier than she had ever been. She was so in love and he was more amazing than she could have ever imagined- until he changed.

He wasn't abusive, exactly. He'd never hurt her physically, but the things he would say to her sometimes, the things he would call her, and the way he would try to control her, hurt just as much, if not more.

The way he'd call her stupid. Tell her she was a bitch, he didn't know why he put up with her, that she didn't even deserve someone good as him. After a while, she began to believe it.

That was also the reason she'd let Clothes Over Bros go down the drain. He said she would never succeed, never make it anywhere. That she wasn't smart or pretty or talented enough to run her own company. She believed that too.

She took as long as she could take it, longer than she should have, until one night it got particularly bad and she decided to end it.

_**Flashback**_

"_You want to WHAT?" Chase stood in front of her, the look on his face unbelieving. _

"_I…I want to start Clothes Over Bros back up." Brooke said quietly, suddenly feeling like she had just been accused of a horrible crime._

"_Brooke, seriously. How many times do I have to tell you? It'll never work. It will never happen." He spoke slowly, as if talking to an incompetent child. "You aren't smart enough to run your own company. You aren't GOOD enough." Every word felt like a slap to her, and she found herself looking down._

_Suddenly, she felt something surging through her, an old, familiar feeling; strength. "I'm not stupid, Chase." She said. She took in a deep breath. "And you have no right to tell me that I am."_

"_Don't start that shit with me." Chase said, his voice rising slightly. "You know damn well you'll never be able to do anything on your own."_

_The anger kept building and then Brooke was on her feet, eye level with Chase. "I can't do anything on my own? Well I guess I'm going to have to because I'm done. I'm done with you. I'm not going sit around and let myself be treated like shit. I deserve better than that."_

"_You'd never leave me and you know it. You'd be nothing without me." But she was determined now._

"_That's exactly what I'm talking about. You tell me you love me and then put me down. I can't take it anymore. Don't try and convince me to stay because I'm not. I'm getting my stuff and I'm leaving. You'll never see me again." Brooke said. "But I guess that doesn't matter, since according to you I'm worthless."_

_She walked towards the bedroom, feeling a mix of so many emotions that she couldn't name them all, when she felt Chase grab her arm and pull her back._

"_Think about this Brooke, before you do something irrational. If you leave me, you'll never find anyone else. You'll never find anyone else who would put up with all your shit. I'm the best you-"_

"_Save it Chase!" She finally yelled, yanking her arm away and running to the bedroom, grabbing her suitcase and piling as much of her clothes in it as could fit. The rest could stay. It didn't really matter, all that really mattered was getting out._

_He was standing by the front door when she walked out. "No one will ever love you again. You're unlovable, Brooke. Remember that." The look on his face was bitter, but she could the slightest hint of a smirk underneath it. He enjoyed hurting her. _

_His words hurt worse than anything else he'd ever said, but she didn't let it show as she walked out, slamming the door behind her, leaving Chase and her miserable life behind forever._

_**-End Flashback-**_

She'd never told anyone, even Peyton, about the way he treated her. She was too ashamed, and she'd tried her hardest to kick it all to the back of her head.

But now, as she watched Lucas and Peyton dance, so happy to finally be married, and Haley and Nathan, who's true love for each other had never even began to fade, Chase's words repeated over and over again in her head: "You're unlovable, Brooke."

All her friends were happy. All in love. She had to be the problem. Chase was right, she realized, she would never be anything to anyone. She would always just be Unlovable.

* * *

**Yes, yes, depressing ending, but there is the slightest little possibility that I might make a sequel because I HATE depressing endings, I really do. But I don't know, it depends on what people think of it. So, sequel or no? Opinions are greatly, GREATLY appreciated.**


End file.
